


New Armor

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Armor, Avvar, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Avvar Armor is one of a kind and Blackwall is not very amused that he should wear it. Until Arya makes a tempting offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Armor

 

 

 

„Are you sure this is supposed to be like that?“ Blackwall was not to convince. „Maybe you should ask Bull better than me to wear that… you know that I am…”

Arya laughed.

„Modest, I know… turn around, my modest warrior, we are almost done! And what would be the point with Bull? He is always showing off almost anything above his waistband with every armor he fancies…” There was no reasoning with her about that matter. He had tried for almost three hours before she started to help him into the new armor and he did not stop while she was on it.

„You don’t expect me to go out in the fields like that, don’t you?” Insecure he looked down on himself.

„Why not? There is nothing to hide. Shall I ask for Sera, Josie and Cass to come over to tell you that everything is perfectly fine?” 

“Don’t you dare, woman!” he snapped but could not help but shake his head almost smiling.

She grinned and stepped back to look at the piece of art she just completed. With her index finger twirling she demanded him to turn around.

Blackwall did. He knew her. There was a better chance to convince her without trying to argue. The more he disputed the more she would insist in making him wear that thing. The more he objected the more she would find it fun to mock him and he would have no way out.

„I know the Inquisition put a lot of effort into acquisition of this armors. They are good crafted and light and everything.” he tried one last time. „They are protective and add no unnecessary weight onto the body and that’s a good thing after all. Just Arya, please don’t force me to wear them in front of…  _people_.”

Arya stepped closer and run her hands over his bare chest, now covered with blueish grey magic mud.

„Trust me love, I do not intend to do that. After all, we have a matching set here and you bet that I would not show off in front of, let’s say, Vivienne…”

„What?” his eyes sprung open in disbelieve. „You’ll wear a similar armor? Same cut?”

„And you’ll be the man in charge to help me put it on.” she smiled her most alluring smile. „Deal?” she went on negotiating. „Only in places where the weather is warm enough and no extended number of people is around. And only in case we are surrounded by decent company. I guess we are both comfortable with Bull and Varric.”

He laughed but not very happy.

„I can guess  _they_  at least will be very comfortable…”

„You are not starting to be jealous over that aren’t you?” she chuckled and he sighed. This woman was crazy. And the worst was, he loved her for that.

„Well, Filly I think I finally run out of reasons against it…” Blackwall slung on arm around her and leaned down for a kiss. „Now show me what to do, to help you into that mud thing of yours so we don’t have to start experimenting in the middle of a fight…”

„You are in?” was that surprise in her voice?

„Well what can I say. You are, after all in charge.” he chuckled and helped her to get rid of the grey jacket from soft leather she used to wear casually at Skyhold so she could show him, how to apply the magic mud that was main component of the new Avvar-Armor.

If she was bold enough to wear that thing, he could be, too.

And Maker, nothing would stop him to make sure he always had the best view on her, while they were in the fields as long as she was wearing  _this_!

 


End file.
